A machine tool having two workpiece spindles for machining toothed sections for workpieces is known from DE 10 2006 019 325 B3 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,359 B2). The workpiece spindles are arranged on a rotary holder, which is fastened on the machine bed and can be rotated about a horizontal pivot axis. Arranged laterally next to the workpiece spindles is a tool head with a hob received therein, which can be linearly moved relative to the workpiece spindles in three directions by means of a tool positioning unit and can be pivoted about a horizontal pivot axis. It is possible to achieve a short downtime in the machining of the toothed sections owing to the two workpiece spindles.